redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frentiza the ferret
Welcome! Welcome to my talk page, if you want to visit my archives please go here or here. Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 13:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature Test Area Althyana Slitbane III Happy holidays! 05:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) __ Mwaahahahahaha! I like twisting the gummy bears' bodies and then biting their heads off. >:D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) that one signature of yours (we wrote a prelude) is from hot air baloon by Owl city wasn't it? =D i call that me and OW's song.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hehehehe >:) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) don't worry, i'm a serious Prince Sapphire from sailor moon fangirl! i was furious when i found out he and prisma were in love. D= and i was in a rage whne i found out that zoey in tokyo mew mew was gonna fall for Mark instead of Elliot. Elliot was so much cooler. thats why i'm working on a fanfic where Mark dies and Zoey marrys elliot years later. http://www.youtube.com/user/MewMewInternational heres a mew mew link... =P how are you? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAqCcQLgH-o&feature=related also, heres sapphire -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Here we go, straight & simple: Fren, you were one of my first friends on the wiki. I didn't know you cussed, but even if I had known, it wouldn't change anything. I don't hate people who cuss, I dislike the language they use. I'm bit of a hothead myself, but I don't cuss. Instead of going on dA so much, spend more time here or on RWW, maybe even Neopets. Just lettin' you know that I don't hate you. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, Fren! How are you doing? Fiona told me that something was going on guessing cause you swore or something?, I was just wondering if there was more to it and if everything's ok. --Maulblade Say whaaat? O.o Neil 20:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, ok, I understand now read the DA thing this time. I can see how you feel. Even something as small as a website you go onto can have a lot of influence, but usually it's hard to notice. This site has been very influential for me, personally. I don't blame you for the swearing, as it's a habit that many people fall into at least for a little bit at some point in life. I even catch myself once in awhile I don't actually say anything but I do think it, which is the truth :/. Just do things that give an opposite influence to whatever you're combating. Instead of, for instance, getting mad at someone, catch yourself and calm down. It's Christian duty to be forgiving, and just set that as a life priority. Sorry if I sound sappy XD, but I hope that helps. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 00:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can see what you mean. Yeah, it is a very hard habit to break, but it is possible. I don't think I know one person in real life who hasn't swore :X. Hmmm, my example was kind of... not what I was looking for. I know what you mean, but I can't give a 100% accurate example :P. I'll get back on that, lol --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Update + Note of Encouragement On The Thunder Queen. Admittedly, we updated about three days ago but no one caught it. Also, I read your...er, tirade on dA (Wasn't logged in.) People grow up and stuff...you don't need to swear or curse at someone to make them feel bad. Perhaps try and make an extra effort to be kind (not a pushover, however.) --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Frentiza, you are, overall, my best friend on this wiki. I swaer sometimes too, and i'm grouchy at home to my parents, and annoying to my friends. but just confess your sins to God, and it will be okay, cuase he forgives, always. then pray for him to give you a boost in changing what you don't like, and put effort into changing yourself. things will turn out right. And, i'm envious of your talents in art. you are able to express your art and i seem to never get my drawings the way i imagined them. your one of the best artists i know! =D just realise, no ones perfect. =) your sincere friend, Ferretmaiden.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You are one of my best friends on here as well. You do amazing art, and are a talented writer. Though you may swear it doesn't change my image of you, you can't swear here without getting yelled at, so I wouldn't know to much. I swear on occasion, mainly when I'm angry, or immensely frustrated, and not all of them small... Granted we all of us may have done some things we're not proud of, I have done many. But no earthly being is perfect. I believe you've already been forgiven, both physically and spiritually, though I most likely will get yelled at for this and though it may seem I'm preaching and trying to force my relationship with God on you, I'm really not trying, I just want you to know, that God has forgiven you for every sin you have, and will ever commit, he loves you and all of us, and he has forgiven us when Jesus died on that cross. I'm sorry for if I seemed to orce my religion and preached, but just to tell you that you forgiven, and I know I will most likely get blocked for a bit. I'm praying for you and all of us:)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ^ I agree with everyone :). K, so I couldn't think of an example, but I can draw from my own experience. preaching :O Sorry if its getting old now, lol I've learned to curb of my bad habits, not surprisingly, through devotion to the Catholic Faith. As Silver pointed out, we can all be forgiven - you just have to have true contrition, which I believe you have in a Catholic's case, you would need to go to confession. But just set it as a priority in life to stop swearing, and control your anger before it goes out of control, so to speak. Try to put a line between the type of personality you like and dislike about yourself and work on those points you find undesirable. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 19:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) should i make an ermine character? i was wondering if i did, could i make him/her a friend of althyana... i'm fresh out of ideas. *creative juices drip out of her pores and then trickles away* hey! come back! *runs after it*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Rund looks emo! ^^ what sort of alteration???? and as to the ermine =P i think i'll Update Nymph so she has a black spot over one eye. as to how she's linked with Althyana.... do you have any ideas?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) sure, i guess you can change some stuff. as to the ermine. sounds good! =) I'm working on a smexy (no typo i promise) pic of Veil. I created a character named Amiere who brings Veil to do good ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War... I automatically update you if a) You have a character in/waiting to be in the fanfic, and b) you're active :) Let me know if you don't wish to be updated, or I'm gonna keep doin' it. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You know what I hate?? LD won :( Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 12:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) growls Noooo... well, we'll get you next year 4SURE! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 12:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ahoy! Hey, good to see you! Thanks, I'll hold you to that! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you therioth? ^^ i like imitating a lisping person er, i mean, a lithping perthon XD actually i wanted you to check out this song, it's called Welcome to the show by britt nicole! =D i think you might like it. also I had an idea about Nymph and Althyana... Nymph rescues Althanya from the doomwytes (Alhty is sinking in the marshes when nymph saves her) and nymph starts shouting at Althyana calling her an idiot for following a light for no apparent reason and doesn't she have any sense. they don't exactly hit it off very well, and when Althana thinks she's finally gonna get rid of her new comapanion; Nymph says she's gonna stay cuase obviously althyana can't take care of herself (Leading to further arguments) i don't know how they start to become friends, but they start to call each other sisters, Nymph having lost a sister to the wytes, and i think you mentioned something about althyana losing a brother... So they sorta adopt each other as sisters... or somat like that. (Do you think it would be funny if They both have a crush on the same ermine guy and fight each other for him as well? or do think that'll just make em argue to much?)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) heres a song you might like: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pn8B2f7b7PE si loin de vous-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I finally came up with a good ermine fursona! =D her name is Alya Palefeather, she is white with three black dots under each eye. she is a healer at marshank, and is blind. she was found washed up on marshanks shore, and was taken to badrang he decided to kill her, until his son Ralken mentioned they had no healer, so he decided to keep her, and she and Ralken became as close as brother and sister.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Small update The Ultimate War, I added Fren; sorry if I didn't do Vherdan's description right, I haven't read Fren's Quest, and I'm taking a bit of liberty w/ Fren's past, making her kill her father instead of just being exiled. Sound alright with you? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) see, i'm doing this thing where i'm making my friends into corsair/theif Redwallers, and i was wondering, before i started, if you wnated me to count you in... ^^ i haven't even strated it, but i'm trying to make it as epic as opossim-able. Hey Fren I decided to draw a picture for you of your character hugging Laterose w/ the words " bffs for ever" in big pink letters... jk but I did redo your commission :) --Skywindredkite 03:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You won Second place in the Most Creative category, and Third place in the Most Like a Movie Poster category. Here are your prizes! Once again Congrats!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! Update on Golden Darkness! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!']] 23:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That was short-lived, but anyways WElCOME BACK! See ya round!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ''Crushes Fren in a badger-hug HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME WITH NOT RETURNING! jk --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe you're 14 and you're in 11th grade, correct? In the USA, you would be in 9th grade :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) A little early? You're only two months older than me and two grades above me! :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Fren, you're back!!! :D You aren't pulling another "April Fools" on us again are you? How've you been? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 18:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Just a question. On my user list, under MentalZ's section, after "doesn't write fiction", did you post, "(but we don't want him to anyway)" or something like that? Just wondering ;) Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Fren, how are you doing? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I need to finish my last merit badge for Eagle Scouts, start my rough draft of my 8-10 Bible essay on Paul that's due January 24, update my fan fic, and tonight we're having a Christmas party with my mom's side of the family. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Frentiza Hello Frentiza I'm Niko Banks pleased to meet you nice avatar it looks awsome and its so good to be back on Redwall Wiki haven't been here for a week you know.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:00, December 22, 2010, (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi i am new and i have no idea what to do... i want to post fan art but i dunno how can you help--Austin Krulewecki 06:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think you would, but MentalZ wanted me to check. Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 03:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Frentiza how ya doing sorry if I haven't said hi in a while you know what its like BUSY BUSY BUYS well not really it all depends on how things start out for you during the day well I hope to chat to you soon Frentiza:) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:00, Janauary 20, 2011, (UTC) Hi Hello! My name is ScottyBlue; I'm an artist too (See HERE.) Your pictures are really nice. I was wondering if you'd like to do an art trade with me; if that's the case, let me know what character you'd like me to do for you and I will let you know which one to do for me. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It goes well, comrade. I did well in school this year with all A's, save for one class. I just finished watching "Castle in the Sky." I had seen it before, but I remember little from my first viewing of it. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Trade Could you draw a picture of my avatar Scotty Bluefleck? Her description is as follows. I gave the description in color but a black and white picture would be fine, too (as I draw black an white sketches for art trades as a general rule). Species - Hare Gender: Female Colors - sandy white fur mottled with slate and blue-grey, brown eyes, white whiskers, black claws and eyelashes. Wears - White long-sleeved shirt with gold cufflinks, dark blue vest with gold buttons, dark blue tam-o-shanter hat with a red pom-pon, colorful plaid scarf and kilt, large black belt with a silver buckle Weapons - Sgian Dhu (tiny knife) stashed in the belt, wooded cudgel/walking stick with two falcon feathers tied to it for decoration. Other - NO EXTRA HAIR ON THE HEAD, NO SHOES, NO JEWELRY! I will have your ferret up later today or the next day, if possible; I have to draw a bird for someone else first. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here's my picture of Fren. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) actually i don't use my tablet ^^' i use my laptop mouse. but i'm glad you like my stuff!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC)